Electric motors, including brushless DC electric motors, convert electrical energy into mechanical energy to rotate a shaft. Certain brushless DC electric motors, such as stepper motors, convert input impulses, typically through pulse-width modulation (PWM), into defined steps or increments in the shaft position. In order to rotate the shaft, an electromagnet is given power, attracting the teeth of the gear connected to the shaft. A second electromagnet is then energized causing the gear to rotate to align with the second electromagnet thereby rotating the shaft. Thus, shaft position may be controlled by regulating current flowing through motor windings in the motor.